Big Brother, Big Sister
by DarkPassion11
Summary: Karin knew she should feel guilty for his busted bottom lip and multiple slits on his eyebrow, but she couldn't.  She didn't. AU.


"If you wanna' fight, let's fight!" Karin Kurosaki was shouting with rage pulsing through her like hot lava erupting from a volcano. White skin pulled over clenched knuckles as she failed in controlling her emotions.

She was pissed, more pissed than she's ever been. And it was all aimed at the white-haired boy standing before her so nonchalant, and with this stupid mocking grin on his face.

"You want to fight me Karin?" his voice was calm, acting as though he was the innocent victim.

That pissed her off more.

Suddenly her senses became heightned, the large group surronding the two in a circle shrilling in excitement.

_"You can do it Karin, it's not the first boy you've ever fought!"_

Voices were shouting in every direction, that it was becoming disorienting. This was the last time he was going to punk her out, it should have never went on as long as it has.

That was it.

Gritting her teeth and slanting dark eyes in his direction, blindly her fist began swinging with no mercy behind the force. Cacophny of shrieks and screams echoed in her ears, only igniting her blows with more vigor. She doesn't know how or when she landed ontop of him, but she was, and her vision was in nothing but blur and red.

"Fuckin' jerk!" her voice was rough, nearly unrecognizable to her ears. Tears of pure anger streamed down her face as he tried restaining her, unable to actually fight back since she was a female. Which only prompted more fire within Karin. Somewhere in between hits and dazed perception, she was being hauled into the air by a strong grasp.

It was the last thing she remembers, well before the part where she stared into clouded turquiose eyes and one dainty drop of crimson blood from her lip landed subtly upon his pale cheek.

* * *

"So you fight him because he called you what?" Ichigo questioned angrily, the usual scowl on his face deeper than normal. Karin would rather be anywhere else in the world then getting drilled by her brother. However, she had to admit it was better than her obnixous father moaning to her mother's poster about how 'I've raised our children to be delinquents'.

"It's not what he said but what he does Ichigo. He's a jerk and arrogant. I was just...teaching him a lesson" she explained with a slight roll of her eyes and lick to her lips, stinging the fresh wound.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the epitome of 'asshole' and she hated him. So she took action and beat his butt, and infront of the whole school, victory was hers.

"'Teach him a lesson' Karin? Damn it, you had Yuzu call my phone in tears" Karin glared at her brother before rising off the couch lithely.

"You wouldn't understand Ichigo, I'm going to bed" she turned her back to him and headed her way towards the stairs.

"You're lucky it happened after school and you weren't suspended Karin!" he shouted after her, but she ignored him, making her way up the steps and into her room.

She was 16 and a sophmore in highschool now, not 11. She no longer wanted to be treated like she was, and she was going to do what she wanted. Ichigo, Yuzu and her dad just didn't quite understand how she was feeling towards highschool, the near future and peers. Yuzu may be taking growing up well, but she wasn't.

And it sucked.

To make matters worse, she had to go to school tomorrow and see that punk once again and attend this stupid event called 'Big Brother, Big Sister'. She wasn't in the mood, so besides soccer she did what she did best in times of stress...sleep.

* * *

"I'm disappointed about the fight you endured with the senior Toshiro Hitsugaya. You could of potentially damaged your captain position on the soccer team Karin, do you understand that?" Principal Aizen was presentng just another lecture she's had to stomach.

"Yes, I know. I guess it won't happen again"

"You guess?" Karin nodded.

"Yes" She could only be truthful, it may or may not occur for another time. Aizen stiffled a low chuckle with a glance at the digital clock on the wall.

"It's 11:00 now. I'm well aware you've been chosen for the 'Big Brother, Big Sister' event your freshman year?" Unfortunately, her father made her saying he'd 'love to see his little girl in a group besides soccer'. It was an event held annual each year for 20 sophmores and 20 seniors. A boy from the sophmore class would be paired with a boy from the senior class and same for the girls. The purpose was to bascially have them be their 'Big Bother/Sister' for the year and teach them about preparing for SAT's, college choices, Senior projects and just a general mentor.

If Karin was asked her opinion she's simply reply; it was just a bullshit waste of time.

"Sadly. Can't I just skip it instead? It'll save everyone a hard time" Principal Aizen shook his head while rising from his position on the chair and strolling to the other side of his desk.

"Not today, let's go, come on'" Karin rolled her eyes while hiking her backbag onto her shoulder as they exited the office and down to the auditoruim.

Everyone's was gathered and awaitng in their seats, matching Karin's bored expression. Two older men, one with long white hair and another wearing some crazy pink kimino, stood on the stage with microphones as Karin found a lone seat in the back.

"Hello my lovely lovely highschool students. I'm so delighted to be here talking to you about today's affair, isn't that right Ukitake?" the man with the kimino and seemingly hang-over tone turned towards the white haired man. He looked a bit embarassed by his colleague's attitude, earning a giggle from Karin.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Ukitake and this is Mr. Kyoraku, we're certain you've been hearing all the details this past week so we won't keep you long from you're studies in the classroom..." Karin ushered a silent 'thank God' while the other students moaned in distaste, hoping to be kept from class as long as possible.

Mr. Kyoraku nudged the other man on the arm with a playful grin.

"Lighten up Ukitake, the kids are in no rush to get to class. I certaintly wouldn't be" The students agreed in hushed murmurs, but the other man simply turned to the students with a determined look of business on his countenance.

"Well, now we will be assigning pairs..." he began to read off names from a papered list. Everyone standing from their seats to join their 'sibling'.

And Karin couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Suddenly the door was swinging open swiftly, revealing _him._

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Her eyes narrowed, examining over him as he entered. She wanted to hold in the laughs threatning to betray her, but she couldn't.

A fit of giggles escaped her. Karin knew she should feel guilty for his busted bottom lip and multiple slits on his eyebrows, but she couldn't.

She didn't.

His head instantly adverted to her direction, a hard glare meant only for her as he took a seat across from hers in the opposite rows.

Karin simply refered her attention back to the men on the stage. She noticed the confounded expressions on their faces as they analyzed the paper before them.

"Well it seems like a minor misprint is on this here paper..." Mr. Kyoraku glanced around for assistance just as Principal Aizen bounded onto the stage.

Karin saw this delay as an opening for escape. She stood from the seat, quickly grasping her backpack and edging towards the exit when...

"No, I made these altercations last minute. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki" she stopped moving. Her body seeming to enter paralysis.

Then, in a rush of adrenaline, her body was turning back towards the stage and a flash of white blinding her sight.

"What?" In perfect union, she and Toshiro both were shouting, her standing erect as well. All eyes turned to focus upon then, responding in immediate silence. Principal Aizen gave a placid nod of his head, staring intently at the both of them through lenses.

"Yes, you two will be paired for this occasion" Karin couldn't understand why he was so calm at such a time like this? She decided just then; he was evil. Straight from the depths of hell.

"I think you made a mistake. Maybe you should re-check...and then re-check again" Toshiro said through clenched teeth and a stern turquoise stare. For maybe the first time ever, Karin actually agreed.

"Are you sure this is correct Mr. Aizen?" Mr. Ukitake procedded with a wary twitch of his eyebrows. The now evil principal released a sly grin and headed his way back off the stage.

"Yes, it is correct. You may resume" Karin blinked slowly, shock engulfing her in unstoppable mounds. So that was it? Just like that?

Even though she never intinally wanted to participate in this thing, she was suppose to have a 'Big Sister' not some stupid jerk who she fought and hated.

Her eyes turned to glance at him, but was only met by an echoing door shutting closed. He was gone.

"That's what I was suppose to do first!" she seethed angrily while throwing her bookbag over her shoulder and bursting out of the auditorium as well.


End file.
